At present, a touch display device mainly performs a touch function by a touch screen superimposed on a surface of a display panel. The overall structure of the touch display device having the above-described structure is thick, and can't meet the user's demand of thinning for the touch display device.
In order to make the touch display device thinner, there is provided in the prior art a touch display device formed by integrating a touch electrode having a touch function into a display panel. Exemplarily, the touch display device comprises a plurality of common electrode blocks arranged in an array. The common electrode block is used as a common electrode for display during a display period, and is multiplexed as a touch electrode for touch during a touch period. By way of example, when a touching principle of the touch display device is to utilize a self-capacitance mode, the touch electrode is a self-capacitance electrode, and when the touching principle of the touch display device is to utilize a mutual capacitance mode, the touch electrode includes a driving electrode And a receiving electrode.
However, the inventors of the present application have found that in the touch display device having the above-described structure, an overlapping area of two adjacent touch electrodes is small so that the user's touch has a small influence on a capacitance formed by the two adjacent touch electrodes, and in turn the touch display device has a lower sensitivity.